Warring With Yourself
by Jinma
Summary: A set of twins in a wicked world. A prince in an elite world. War brought them together. But when peace reigns on the world, will they remain together or part ways again.
1. The Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, except for my oc characters of course. I also own the plot idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Interruption**

Under the glow of the moon sat a young child of only, appearance wise, 7 years old. His silver hair glinted under the moonlight. His cold golden eyes were cast up, trained on the moon as though he expected it to jump from the sky.

With the moon casting its glow over the boy, his pale skin accented the blue crescent on his forehead even more, making his appearance ethereal to all who watched. This ethereal child was known as Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Throne, to most.

Finding the heir to the throne on this mountain seemed to be an odd occurrence, however, it was not. Over the course of years of traveling with his father, Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru had gained friends and often met with them on this mountain to have them report to him about the progress around their areas of the West, after all the West would one day be his and he needed to have loyal connects throughout.

Sesshomaru glanced down when he heard someone attempting to climb the mountain. He saw a boy around his own age with hair as black as night and eyes a funny blue color. Sesshomaru decided to help the boy since he was one of the children that he was waiting for. Sesshomaru jumped down the mountain and grabbed the boy's wrist before jumping back up to the clearing with the youkai child in tow.

"You are here first." Sesshomaru told the boy. Shortly afterwards children began to fill the clearing till there was 15 children there including Sesshomaru.

"The meeting will begin. Zero will start." Sesshomaru said looking at the boy who had been in the clearing first.

"Father is much better with the herbs that you gave me to heal him with." Zero said.

Next came a female named Yuuki, "Brother is doing well in his training, we both are, we are advancing quickly according to our teacher.

"Good." Sesshomaru said before another female said something.

"What about you? Sesshomaru how have yo-" Her sentence was cut short by a wave of power that washed down the mountain. "Do you feel that!?" she cried in alarm as the children all raised their eyes upward to see something flying towards them, except it was not slowing down.

fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj

 **Author's Note: I previously uploaded this story but took it down after a while. I will be uploading it again as I edit each chapter to my liking. Just to let you know so that you aren't surprised if I do not update for a while. If you would like, I can upload the previously story, before the revisions so you can see what it's like now. Just let me know in the comments at the bottom of the page please. Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Twins

The children moved away from the impact area when the object landed, the dirt that shot up obscured it from even their sharp eye sight. The dirt in the air settled in, seemingly, slow motion revealing to them, a child.

No markings on her pale skin identified her as a demon. However, the fall identified her as anything but human, her skin clear of injuries.

All the children looked on in curiosity, having backed up to a safe distance from the child.

While the boys were thinking about how beautiful she was and of things that they shouldn't know about. The girls were mean-mugging her thinking about how much prettier she was than them.

She pulled out two kunai and held them one in each hand before getting into an attacking position. They all tensed thinking that she was going to attack them till they saw a youkai fly down the mountain with a boy running after it. He also appeared human.

Both the boy and the girl had raven colored hair with deep purple eyes and looked to be around 6 or 7. While, the youkai was flung down the mountain he saw the girl at the bottom. When he turned around he saw the boy he realized he was trapped.

The youkai went to the second best thing, he begged. He begged for his life but he could tell he was gonna pay for throwing the girl down the mountain and waking them both up and to put the whipped cream on the top, he pissed them both off severely.

The children looked at each other before nodding seeming to have come to a silent decision. They watched as the boy put his weapons away before the girl moved so fast she disappeared and reappeared above the youkai poised to strike down.

"You talk too much. Why don't you shut up and die?" stated the boy as the girl's weapon connected with the youkai without giving him enough time to register he had been killed by a 7 year old and a girl nonetheless.


	3. We Will Meet Again

All the children in the clearing stood stunned as the twins searched the body for what they could. That was when the twins looked up and noticed the other children and Prince Sesshomaru.

They glanced at each other before turning back to Sesshomaru and bowing low at the waist.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my father's lands?" Sesshomaru asked in his trademark monotone voice.

"I am Sasuke and this is my sister, Kagome, mi'lord" Sasuke answered while motioning towards the girl.

"Why did you answer for her? Can she not speak?"Sesshomaru asked.

"My sister has been mute for as long as we can remember" Sasuke answered as Kagome glanced at the moon before tugging at Sasuke's sleeve pointing in the direction of the moon.

Sasuke looked at Kagome then followed her finger to the moon. His eyes widened as he hastily said,

"I am sorry mi'lord but I must cut this short." they both bowed before turning to run into the forest.

"Wait!" started Sesshomaru, dropping his icy exterior, "Will I see you again?" He asked directing the question to Kagome. She smiled at him as their eyes locked.

"In time we will meet again." He heard in his head. The voice was beautifully feminine though it sounded childish he thought it was beautiful.

Everyone in the clearing stood speechless as the two children disappeared into the darkness of the forest.


	4. New Company

All the children stood speechless while they watched Prince Sesshomaru. They could not believe that the 'Killing Perfection' had taken interest in anyone especially a human.

Sesshomaru looked around before looking at the moon like to twins did only to find that the sun was about to come up.

"It is time to return to your homes." Sesshomaru said looking towards the forest once again before taking off on his youkai cloud.

 _5 Years Later_

Inu no Taisho, the king of the western lands, decided that it would be wise to allow both of his sons to participate in the meeting that had come up with the human.

There was some sort of conflict within his lands thus it was his problem to solve.

This meeting was different though. It was a war meeting. The four corners of Japan were at war and it was required that all the lords, ladies, and the heirs attended.

The meeting was going fine till two figures cloaked in black burst into the room. They bowed slightly to Inu no Taisho before going to one of the lower lords and bowed low.

The more masculine one got up and whispered something in his ear before returning to his spot beside the other figure.

Everyone was impatient seeing as these two had just interrupted a _very_ important meeting. The lord nodded once before standing and ...


	5. Tales of the Past

Kagome was surrounded by a pink light that slowly but gradually turned a dark purple before expanding and forming into a square that covered the table.

Everyone stared in awe at the images that were projected inside of the square. "These are her memories of the camp. This camp is that of your enemies. My sister was kind enough to literally program them into her mind." Sasuke snarled at Lord Inu no Taisho. He was about to attack the lord but was held back by a strong but innocent voice in his head 'Brother, don't do anything you would regret.' It was the voice of Kagome. She may be mute on the outside but she was telepathic. That was how she talked and they were abandoned in their village because both of the children were weird. They were abandoned because they were different and because they were twins. Twins were considered to be a curse put on you by the gods to make up for the sins you and your husband have committed. He remembered his life in the village clearly and wished it would just burn.

 _Flashback_

"GET OUT MY SIGHT NOW, YOU DEMONS. STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! I WON'T HAVE YOU CURSING THIS ENTIRE VILLAGE!" A well built man yelled while he threw rocks at two children around the age of 3. After a while people began to join in on the throwing, women, children, and men alike all considered it a game. They made money off the two children who where being tortured right front of them, placing bets of how long it would take for them to run. The boy stood up after about 5 minutes of letting them have their fun, he stepped forward intimidatingly before disappearing altogether and reappearing in front of the man who started trowing the rock originally and grabbing him by his throat. Since the boy was so small, he stood on a slightly transparent cloud. 'BROTHER remember what we were told? Take it to heart, review it, and believe it! Don't do something you will regret in the future!' screamed the voice of his sister throughout his head. "Yes Sister." Sasuke replied out loud, letting go of the villager while everyone else was backing away fearfully.

After that day they left the village and had to learn how to fight because now they lived in a world of hate, one whose motto was 'Kill or Be Killed'. Both of them have been killing for years and were sell-swords for anyone who need something done. They were perfect because seriously tell me if you would suspect children of assassins, spies, or any thing of that sort. They were sell-sword till they were hired into their current lord's service until he died (or they died) They had been in service for about five years. They were hired right after they met Prince Sesshomaru and Kagome was not letting him forget it anytime soon


	6. Unexpected Employment

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

I think about how much Kagome has prevented me from doing rash things. Had I attacked the lord, it would guarantee we would go to war with him. We would have become outcasts in this part of the world as well.

 _P.O.V. Normal_

Sasuke moves to kneel beside Kagome as the images finish playing as she too returns to her place in front of the lower lord. The lord stood motioning for the two figures to stand as well.

"These two are sell-swords. Mercenaries I suppose is a better word. They are the best I have ever seen which is why we must keep them here. As you just witnessed, they contain vital information about the other side. The only problem is that, if the other side finds out about them and pays them more than we do, we will be very vulnerable. This is a gamble I am willing to take in order to win this war." The lord turns to look at Inu no Taisho. "Will you take this gamble as well? To ensure they stay on our side? You will find them to more useful than most demon spies, hunters, or assassins."

Slightly behind the lord stood the two he spoke so highly of. Very clearly, they were human so very obviously, they were underestimated. Many of the demons scoffed at the idea that two human could be better than a single demon. Sasuke visibly stiffened at the doubt that was so thick, it could be tasted in the air.

Behind Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru was stunned for a few minutes. The pair seemed oddly familiar but from where he could not fathom seeing as mostly he and his father avoided travels into human areas unless necessary. Somewhere in the back of his head he heard a voice, small yet disgustingly feminine saying _"In time we will meet again."_. Where he had heard this voice he did not know for he could not seem to be able to put a face to the voice.

Beside Sesshomaru, another stood, Inuyasha is his name. With puppy ears on the top of his head and the same silver white hair that matches his kin as well as golden eyes. His face had a look of skepticism due to the human lord's words. He too could not believe that two humans or any human could be more useful than a demon when it came to war.

Inu no Taisho however did not seem as skeptical as the rest. He seemed to take it in stride. First studying the lord then his eyes shifted to the figures, cloaks still covering the faces of what could be a great ally or a formidable foe. He motioned for the two to step forward. He remembered the anger laced into the male's voice when he spoke. "What is your name boy?"

The siblings stepped forward when Inu no Taisho motioned. "Sasuke, mi'lord." He responded as he bowed slightly. Behind him barely noticed, the other figure stood silently. "And your name girl?". The girl bowed as well however the voice heard was not feminine. The responding voice came from behind the Lord Inu no Taisho. "Kagome." The voice of the stoic ice prince was heard. Many looked in his direction shocked.

Inu no Taisho turned to look at his first born. "You know her?" Sesshomaru stared at his father. "No." Sesshomaru looked at the siblings. "Remove your cloaks." The two complied after a quick glace at the minor lord who nodded. They both stood up fully. First Sasuke removed his cloak. The raven colored hair shone in the light of the room. Purple eyes observe every movement in the room, darting slightly from side to side. Behind him the other cloak fell revealing a girl. Hair as raven colored as the male's and deep purple eyes soft yet calculating. Alone, they seemed harmless. Under the cloaks, they seemed frightened. But when shown into the light, truth is revealed.

Even the youkai could see how much blood they had on their hands. They could smell, not fear, but confidence rolling off the two in waves. The humans took a step back as they realized what exactly they were. A few stammered in fear "T-twins!" as they moved as far as they could. One or two even mumbling "It's those devil children!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and moved closer to the two. Every youkai could smell the fear rolling off the humans in the room but Sesshomaru barely took notice of this as his eyes never left the purple eyes of Kagome. "You said someday. You knew this would happen?" He spoke directly to her even though he knew her brother would be the one to answer. "No. I did not know if it would be one year, ten years, or 5 years. But this world is a lot smaller than many think. We would meet again someday. Which day was unknown to me. Kagome says." Sasuke's voice sounded irritated.

Inu no Taisho had an extremely confused look on his face. "You don't know her? Are you sure?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I did meet her once years ago. A few of us should remember her. She interrupted a meeting. Her and her brother both did. They were... about 6-7 at that time." Sesshomaru moved back to his father's side. "They will be useful in this war. After all, We demons are expected to use demon assassins, scouts, and spies. What a better way to win a war than to start with an advantage?"

Inu no Taisho nodded. "I see your point." He looks towards the Lord they work for. "I will take this gamble. However I must ask you this. Are they expensive?"

The lord simply grins and says with amusement, "It all depends on the job you want them to do."


	7. Gone Again

A few hours after the previous incident found the lords, humans and demons, gathered around a table. The humans choosing to stay as far from the twins as possible. After the previous discussion, Lord Inu no Taisho decided it would be smarter if the twins were to lead the discussion due to the information they held. Due to this decision, there was tension very thick in the room.

Sasuke stood beside Sesshomaru around the table while Kagome stood slightly behind Sasuke. Every once in a while, a few of the once children who know Sesshomaru well, saw his eyes flicker towards the mysterious girl.

"As Kagome had showed you before, your enemies are ready for battle. They are simply waiting for the moment. This is a moment you must not give them." Sasuke said this while looking around the room. "There is no doubt in my mind that one of these people in this very room is a traitor to you, Mi'lord." When he said this he looked towards Lord Inu no Taisho "...If you wish...Kagome can find him. None in this room are not within the reach of her mind.."

Everyone could visibly see Lord Inu no Taisho's eyes widen in surprise. "She can read minds?" Kagome nods then Sasuke says "She says 'I can also speak through them'" "So then why do you not speak directly to me?" "'Because'" Kagome's cheeks puff out before everyone hears a childish female voice familiar to only 2 in the room. 'It is annoying to do so.' With that said she tilts her head and rolls her eyes at the reactions from everyone in the room which ranged from scared to confused to down right frightened.

"'Continue?' She says...I agree..Let's not waste any more time than we have." Sasuke says as he points to a place on the map. "That is where they camp." While Sasuke continued to describe the camp and what the enemy had in their possession, Lord Inuno Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were being informed of other things by Kagome.

'A little to the east of where Sasuke pointed is the location of the camp. We are doing this a precautionary measures and as a way to weed out the traitor. We have reason to believe he is a perfectionist and will probably attempt to correct Sasuke in the location.'

No faster then she gave the youkai this knowledge, that a youkai lord from closer to the east border of the lands spoke up. "Are you certain on the location? How do we know this is not false information and you two are the real traitors and a trap is waiting there?" "Because our lord pays more." Inu no Taisho nodded before saying clearly "Arrest him." The guards didn't hesitate in removing him from the room.

"That was easier than expected." Sasuke commented. Kagome nodded in agreement before looking at Sasuke expectantly then pointing out a window at the sky. Sasuke followed her finger and blinked several times as if trying to figure out what she was trying to say before realization dawned on him. His mouth formed an "o" shape before he looked at Inu no Taisho.

"I apologize Mi'lord but we must cut this short. It is almost time for us to take our leave." He set a small book down on the table before turning to bow to Lord Inu no Taisho and his children while Kagome got their cloaks before joining Sasuke's side. "That book holds all the information we have gathered. We wish you luck on your war." Sasuke accepted his cloak from Kagome and they both threw them back on.

A childish voice echoed through the heads of those around them and the guards as well 'I would also work on your guards as well Mi'lord. We got in here relatively easily.' Kagome said with a teasing hint to it. "You won't help us in this war?" Inu no Taisho asks curiously. "We have helped you in this war. You have the upper hand now. Use it well." Sasuke answered seriously "However we will not be involved in a petty war."

Inu no Taisho nodded, understanding Sasuke. "Well at least drop by every once in a while to see if I have anything you could help with." Sasuke nodded followed by a nod from Kagome. Kagome waved at everyone in a childlike manner before pulling the hood over her head and moving to leave the way the entered. Sasuke followed also pulling his hood over his head.

Once again they were stopped by a prince. "Wait." When the two looked back at the prince who spoke, Kagome's head tilted curiously, "You have to surprise the fluffy asshole again someday. His expression was simply hilarious." Everyone shot shocked looks towards the second prince. Kagome nodded before the three royals heard simply 'Once one's path has been intertwined with another's, meeting again will be inevitable.'

Then just as before when Sesshomaru was a child, the two disappeared to god knows where. Under his breath, only Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha could hear him, Sesshomaru muttered, "Until then."

Lord Inu no Taisho looked at his eldest in amusement, "If I didn't know better...I'd say you are looking forward to your next encounter." "This Sesshomaru knows not of what you speak of, Father. Shall we continue the meeting?" Lord Inu no Taisho chuckled before nodding and continuing the meeting.

Outside somewhere in the forest

"...You like the prince?" Sasuke asked simply the question quite direct and to the point. Kagome face heated up brightly then she shook her head quickly. 'They both intrigue me. The elder one more so then the youngest.' Sasuke nods. "So you do like him." This time it wasn't a question but rather a statement. 'No!' Was shouted into his mind by the childish voice of his sister while physically she had begun pouting and refused to acknowledge him. "See now you're just being childish." His comment was ignored by the girl as they continued their journey to some unknown place simply to find another person to contract with. Who knows how long until another meeting with the princes happens.

A/N: If you like this chapter or any of the previous chapters, please RnR. Much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
